Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
The new peach tree (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x98P.F. Lucky 13xe2x80x99 peach tree) was originated by Paul Friday in the experimental orchard, which is maintained for the purposes of breeding peach trees, at Paul Friday Farms Inc., located in Coloma, Mich. Coloma is located in the southwest section of Michigan.
In an ongoing mass selection breeding program, superior seedlings of unrecorded parentage are maintained as seed sources for the production of seeds which are collected and planted in mass. The seed producing parent trees are maintained solely as proprietary trees for breeding purposes and have not been released from the experimental orchard, where such trees can be evaluated for their adaptability to local and regional growing conditions. Seeds resulting from open pollination of the trees in the experimental orchard are regularly planted in mass to produce new populations of seedlings which are cultured and monitored to maturity. Trees with superior attributes are retained for further observation and testing, and contribute seeds to advancing generations of new populations of seedlings.
The tree oftis application, xe2x80x98P.F. Lucky 13xe2x80x99, was a single plant from one such a seedling population, and was based on the numerous superior genetic attributes of this tree which are described in the botanical description to follow. While not comprehensive, the details of the botanical description to follow are believed to be a reasonably complete botanical description of the tree of this disclosure.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree was asexually propagated by budding as performed in the experimental orchard of Paul Friday Farms Inc., located in Coloma, Mich. The asexual propagation demonstrates that such reproduction of the characteristics of the tree are consistent and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is of semi-dwarf, moderate upright growth and a regular and productive bearer of peaches. A distinct characteristic of the xe2x80x98P.F. Lucky 13xe2x80x99 peach tree is its medium vigor having very stubby new growth with short internodes. The buds are generally 1 inch apart on the new growth. The blossoms bloom in mid-season and are characterized by being contracted or partially spread in a xc2xe inch diameter during full bloom. At the same time the petals of the blossoms are of lesser length than the length of petals of the normal showy blossom as exemplified by the xe2x80x98Loringxe2x80x99 (unpatented) peach blossom.
The flesh of the fruit of the present peach tree is firm and is yellow.
The skin is smooth having moderate to little down and is of dark red color over about sixty percent to eighty percent (60% to 80%) of its surface at maturity. The red color overlays yellow. Where the red merges with the yellow, the yellow is mottled with the red to a clear light yellow. At maturity the peach is spherical having an average diameter of about 2xc2xexe2x80x3.
The fruit has a firm flesh and may be described as resilient to the extent that the flesh is yieldable and restorable to its original state when subjected to impact forces which may cause bruising and soft blemishes which lead to rejection by the buyer in the fresh market in peaches of the commercial varieties. The fimness of the fruit facilitates handling and packaging of the peaches without damaging the same for shipment. This results in less spoilage and also increases the shelf life.
The fruit matures in the earlier part of the peach growing season of southwestern Michigan. The fruit as mentioned heretofore is of red color over about sixty percent to eighty percent (60% to 80%) of its surface and has a very attractive appearance.